Caged Dragon Slayer
by kalminroth
Summary: My cousin asked me to put this story seed out for others to run with.
1. Chapter 1

On a road somewhere in Fiore two figures walk along the road one is a tall figure covered by a hooded cloak following a small squat figure that rather resembles a toad but is quite human. It is summer in Fiore and as imaginable it is seasonably warm. "Oh it's hot." the toad looking little man complains.

"Apologies Master, would you like for slave to make it cooler?" a soft feminine voice responds from under the hood. He stops and turns around looking up at her. His eyes traveling up and down the pale flesh he can see peaking out from under the cloak. Then stop at her face even with her face in a relaxed neutral position and half of it hidden with a blindfold she was still breathtaking. Yet anger swelled and contorted his features. "How dare you!", he yelled at her. She shrank back and lowered to her knees at his voice. "You're trying to trick me into letting you use magic. You will be punished for this, you naughty slave." He pulls a riding crop from his belt. Walking around behind her he waves a hand over a silver cuff on his wrist and her cloak disappears. Her pale skin almost glowing in the late day sun he looks at the dragon seal tattoos down her spine. 'I mustn't be too hard on her or I'll damage those lovely tattoos.' he thought to himself. "I think we'll use lightning for your punishment." he cruelly chuckles. The crop starts to crackle and arc with yellow light. He brings the crop down hard but does not hit her with it instead the electricity leaps off and dances across her back making her scream but not damaging her back. Again and again he swings the crop making her scream louder and louder until he is satisfied. Once again he waves his hand over the cuff and her cloak returns.

"Thank you, Master, you are too kind." she pants out. Her breath is visible as if on a winter day though the temperature is very warm.

"Yes, I am" he replied smuggly, "Now, get your big lazy ass in gear we need to make it to the next town. I refuse to go camping." He heads off without waiting for her to stand. "Of course Master." She staggers to her feet and follows her teeth clenched due to the pain she's still feeling. 'Master does not wish to hear any utterance of pain after he is finished punishing me', she reminds herself so as to not cry out again. The pair continue down the road until they reach town. By this time its early evening just past sundown. Once again the little toadish man is complaining. "We're late. Do you know how hard it's going to be to find a hotel room?" He barks at the cloaked girl.

"Forgive me, Master, if slave hadn't made you punish her we wouldn't be late." she replies softly. He waves off her comment with his hand and walks into a hotel. The hotel lobby is brightly lit with music softly playing.

"Welcome" the receptionist chirps as the pair walk in. The toadish man walks up to the counter conjuring a small set of steps so he can see over the counter at the woman standing behind it.

"I need a room for the night." he barks at her showing not much patience in his voice. The receptionist looks at him for a few moments.

"Well, sir, all of our double rooms are full and all we have left are singles so will that be two rooms?" Anger plays across his face again.  
"How dare you suggest my slave should have a separate room. I will take the single and she will sleep on the floor." The little man yelled at her. The receptionist startled at his outburst quickly checks him in and directs him to the room.

Narrorator's exposition; Though not directly outlawed in Fiore slavery is generally frowned upon and highly uncommon.

The receptionist couldn't help but feel sorry for the cloaked girl. Shortly after the pair checked in another group of wizards make thier way to the hotel. "Why are we walking again?" the dark haired shirtless wizard asks.

"Because the job is close enough that we can and Natsu can't handle transportation." Replies the flying blue cat hovering above the group. The dark haired wizard looks over at his pink haired companion with some contempt.

"This job was not listed as urgent so walking does not pose a danger and I prefer to not deal with a nauseaous Natsu." Chimes in the scarlet haired woman bringing up the rear of the group.

"I agree with Erza having Natsu ready to go during the trip is better than worrying about something going wrong on the way." Giggles the blonde at the front. "Besides, Grey, we made it to town let's get a room and meet the client in the morning."The group enters the hotel. "Welcome" the receptionist chirps at the new arrivals. Erza steps up to the counter. "Yes we would like some rooms for the night." The receptionist smiles warmly. "No problem I do need to tell you we are out of double rooms so I hope singles are ok." Erza nods her head.

"We'll need four rooms then."

"Why don't I count?" the blue cat whines as it lands on the counter.

"Because you don't need a whole room, Happy, you can share with someone." Erza looks over at the Happy.

"Oh what a cute kitty!" exclaims the receptionist who gives Happy and scratch behind the ears. "Would you like a some fish?" she asks Happy.

"Aye!" relies Happy.

"Well I'll send some to your room then." she smiles at him. And with that they are given thier room keys and directed to thier rooms. Later that night Natsu and Happy are enjoying the fish the receptionist promised when they hear a scream from one of the rooms. The come rushing out into the hall as well as the rest of thier team. Without saying a word they all start searching the hall for the source of the scream. They come to the door at the end of the hall and hear another scream. The blonde goes to the door and knocks. "Are you okay in there?" she calls out.

"I don't think that's going to work, Lucy." Grey says with a snarky tone. Just then they are greeted with another scream.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Erza quips as she summons her sword and kicks down the door in one breath. They step into the room to see an almost naked girl curled up in a ball on the floor and a man standing over her holding a crop that is bathed in flames. Several angry red welts streak across the girl's back. So far none of the strikes have broken skin.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Erza and the man ask in unison. Then the monsterous toadish man answers Erza.

"Silence, wench, I'm punishing MY slave for her willful mistakes. Now leave!" He tosses a blast of wind that pushes the group back out the door and the door slams closed. The group stands stunned for a moment in front of the door. Then they hear the girl's screams coming in more rapid succession. To them this means that the man had redoubled his efforts in punishing the girl. Erza has a flashback of her childhood as a slave and becomes furious. She looks over her shoulder and sees everyone ready to attack and with a deep breath she kicks the door in again.

"You will stop punishing her!" Erza declares as she steps into the room. The girl on the floor is now looking worse for wear. The man now has a maniacal look in his eyes.

"I'll stop long enough to rid myself of you lot, but now you have just tripled her punishment." At his increased size the man steps over his slave's body easily. "She screams so well I love to hear it. And who knows if I like your screams I may just keep you as well." he says learing at Erza and Lucy. The man tries the wind trick again but this time the group is ready and are able to resist it. He grits his teeth and then tries to resize Erza's sword but because of it's magical properties it resists. He then rubs the silver cuff on his wrist. "Activate Seal" a small magic circle appears on the girl's back above one of the seven dragons tattooed on her spine and a larger one in front of the man, "Ice Dragon Armor." Suddenly the man is covered in a purple tinged ice armor. Now it's Natsu's turn to look angry.

"She's a dragon slayer! You're using her magic? To protect YOU?!" Natsu is barely able to spit out coherently.

"She is my slave it is her purpose to serve me and my needs." the man said smuggly. "Isn't that right, pet?" From the girl they hear a very weak answer.

"Yes, Master, slave's purpose is to serve you in all your needs." Natsu no longer able to contain himself launches at the Master shattering the ice armor in one firey punch.

"How?" the Master asks in suprise that the armor failed. Though his question is left unanswered as Natsu lays into him with a barrage of blows that leave the man staggered. Erza is next to speak to the dazed man.

"You will release her and leave this place." The man starts to chuckle at Erza's tone.

"No she's mine, all mine." He activates another seal with the cuff "Ice Dragon Roar" but this time the attack doesn't transfer to him, the girl picks up her head and roars.

Grey thinking quickly "Ice Make Shield" and blocks her rather weak roar. Grey looks through the shield at her upturned face and sees that she is blindfolded. He also catches a glimpse of the glowing jewel at her throat. "Erza, we need to end this quickly before he saps everything out of her." In the close quarters of the room Grey is able to relay this without shouting. Erza gives a slight nod in agreement.

While this little hotel room battle has been raging Happy has flown out of the hotel in search of a town guard or someone with the authority to arrest the man. Happy saw the man has the crest of a dark guild and his instincts tell him that this man will not turn over a new leaf once defeated. Happy feels himself to be in luck when he finds a magic council guard. After a brief explination of what is happening the guard runs back to the hotel with Happy leading the way. When they arrive they find that the girl's master has been defeated. Erza and the others hand him over to the guard but they do take the controller cuff from the master before doing so. The guard wants to take the girl as well but Erza persuades him otherwise and declares that they will take her back to Fairytail with them. In the morning they meet with the client and find that defeating the dark mage was the job. And he happily pays them the reward. Due to the sensitive nature of traveling with the slave girl the group keep her cloaked and rent a magic car to get back to Magnolia as quickly as possible. This of course makes Erza have to deal with Natsu's motion sickness. The girl doesn't travel well either but not a poorly as Natsu. The whole way back Grey sits in the back with the girl and tries to open the locks holding her blindfold and her collar on. Just as they are reaching Magnolia a very frustrated Grey exclaims "We should have searched that guy for keys not just taken the cuff."

"Slave has possession of some keys but Master forbids her to use them." she responds in almost a whisper.

"Let me see the keys." Grey commands. The girl reaches under the cloak and the jingle of keys can be heard under the cloak. She holds the ring of silver keys up for them to see. These are not the keys Grey was expecting they are celestial keys like Lucy uses. "Those won't open the locks." Grey says in a disappointed tone. The reach the guild hall and quickly usher the girl inside and up to Makarov's office. Once in Makarov's office they give the quild master a quick explanation of what happened. Makarov looks over the girl and her restraints. He asks her for the keys she is carrying. She hands them over with no question. He looks over the keys and the locks as well as the cuff.

"In order to release her from these devices we need the keys." Makarov starts.

"Well then we are going to have to request access to her former master from the magic council then." Erza interjects.

"No, we won't because she has given us the answer to get them." Makarov chuckles.

"How so?" Grey asks.

Makarov holds up the celestial keys, "With these." The group still looks confused. Makarov takes the keys and hands them to Lucy. "If you would be so kind my dear I believe that two of these spirits should hold the actual keys to her restraints." Lucy takes the keys and opens each gate she questions each spirit for the keys to the slave girl. She is rewarded with four keys which she promptly hands over to Makarov. After several minutes of fussing with the locks they finally open and the remove the blindfold and collar. The cuffs were easily removed by using the master's cuff. The girl blinks and looks around Makarov's office. "Now my dear," Makarov addresses her, "what is your name?"

She looks at Makarov as if blinking back tears. "You mean I'm allowed to have my name again?" Makarov gives her an odd look but then it changes to understanding and he nods. "Rina, my name is Rina." She responds. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rina the Ice Dragon Slayer is standing in the office of Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild along with Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. An expression of joy and relief spreads across her face no that she has been freed from her enslavement.

"Rina you are more than welcome to join Fairy Tail." Makarov makes a sweeping gesture of invitation.

"Sla-uh, I would like that." She smiles at Makarov. "Master." For the first time that any of them could think of Makarov looks uncomfortable being called 'Master'. Rina also picks up on his unease. "Should I not call you 'Master'? She asks now concerned.

Makarove clears his throat. "No, it's fine for you to call me that. I'm just worried that it will make it difficult for you to move away from a slave mindset. This is something we have to be very careful of. Now tell me, Rina how long were you kept by that man; and how did you come to be his slave?"

Her expression saddens as she thinks of her former master. "Fourteen years," she sighs "since he found me and locked a collar on my neck. I was seven and my mother Glaciel had just vanished. I had been on my own for several days at the time, I fell asleep in a cave during a rainstorm. I remember waking up because I was hot. He had come by the cave while seeking shelter from the storm and found me. He saw I was alone and put a collar on me while I slept, then built a fire. As an ice dragon slayer too much heat bothers me so the heat of the fire woke me up." She pauses and looks at her audience seeing expressions of compassion, anger, facination and indignant rage painted on their faces. She takes a breath and continues. "That first collar was simple only enchanted to act as a leash so I couldn't run away. He refused to give me his name when I asked for it he would only tell me he was to be called 'Master'. I didn't like it when he called me 'Slave'. When I protested and tried to tell him my name he would gag me. He even kept me gagged as we traveled back to his guild not wanting me to speak to anyone as we went. I tried writing notes to people on the trains begging for rescue. After the first couple he tied my hands then threatened to mail me back in a shipping crate and not feed me until he got home. We finally got back to his guild and they were congratulating him on capturing me. He told me I had a chance to win my freedom all I had to do was defeat him. He took off the gag and untied my hands but I was so weak at that point because he barely fed me and I hadn't had any ice in so long even though I put everything in to a single roar he shrugged it off and backhanded me with his titan magic. When I came to I had a new collar on. Ever since then he's kept me. Thank you for rescuing me." Rina is crying when she finishes her story.

"Is this the second collar?" makarove asks holding up the devious device.

"No, but i's very similar. All of the collars use controller magic and every collar from the second up to that one included an enchantment to lock away the wearer's free will. That way I couldn't challenge him again. Honestly I'm worried thisis all a dream and I'll wake up from it very soon." She dries her eyes on a hankerchief offered by Grey.

Lucy who has been listening intently chimes in with a question of her own. "Rina, one thing puzzles me you're a dragon slayer but you were carrying celestial spirit keys. Where is the celestial spirit wizard who owned the keys?"

"Dead." Rina's voice is lifeless as she answers. "He captured a young celestial wizard a few years ago. Once he forced the boy o open the gates and secure my restraint keys with the spirits he killed him and let me carry the keys knowing I couldn't open the gates myself. There are so few celestial spirit wizards these days I guess he figured it was antoher way to torture me." Everyone in the room is staring agast as she talks. "Saddest thing is I never knew his face, yet I know his voice. His screams still haunt me. Please Mistr-uh-Lucy keep the keys I don't want them back."

Happy who has been sitting quietly munching on a piece of fish is now playing with the blindfold that was taken off of Rina. "Hey I can see Gramps through this thing!" He exclaims cheerfully. "I can also see everything in the room but why can't I see anyone but him?"

It's Makarov's turn to provide some insight. "The controller magic enchants the collar also enchants the blindfold. The spell on the blindfold is called 'Eyes for Master' it will only allow the person wearing it to see the person holding the controller cuff. Can you imagine going through the world hearing throngs of people but only seeing one person? I can only guess that it is absolutely maddening."

"Especially if it is someone you despise." Erza interjects.

Rina sits silently pondering whether she truly depised her master while Erza, Natsu, and Makarove argue about how to best help. Makarove thinking that an adjustment period working in the guild hall would be best. Erza proposing that Rina should join a team nd go on jobs, being as radically different from her former life as possible. And Natsu insisting that she needs to spend time with the other dragon slayers to get back in touch with the impulses that were imprisoned by the collar.


End file.
